Queen of Hell
by Charlotte Rogers
Summary: Demasiada gente murió en el final. Una nueva hermana apareció. El rey no esta muerto. Cuando algo escapa del infierno por culpa de una de las Beauchamp y todos deben unirse contra una misma amenaza.
1. Chapter 1

Debo de aclarar que estos personajes no son míos, si no la serie tendría como mil temporadas mas. Esta es la continuación que me hubiese gustado tener desde el punto de vista de Helena Beauchamp, además de esto aparecerán personajes de la serie Salem lo cual lo veo valido. Espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

 **Queen of hell**

¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto Wendy buscando con la mirada algo, hasta que se encontró con la silueta de Helena-¿Helena?

La rubia solo asintió, la capa roja la tapaba totalmente y solo se veía el brillo del fuego en sus ojos. Wendy se levantó intentando despegarse el traje que parecía ahora una segunda piel- Bien, ¿Por donde vuelvo a casa?

Helena dejo caer la capucha de la capa, dejando ver su pelo rubio ahora corto desde la última vez que estuvo en el infierno. Ladeo levemente la cabeza y la miro alzando una ceja- ¿Volver ? - Una sonrisa se medio extendió en su cara- Esto es el infierno, de aquí no se sale así como así

Pero soy tu hermana-Alza leve la voz y dio un paso- Además no vas ha dejarme aquí

Mira Wendy, el infierno tiene sus reglas, tienes derecho a salir por ser quien eres pero yo no puedo ayudarte va contra las reglas – Se echo el pelo hacía atrás-

Venga ya! Tu siempre te saltas todas las reglas -Bufó- No merezco acabar aquí abajo como una simp...-se callo cuando la mirada de Helena se centro en ella y se volvió mas oscura- No quería decir...

Cállate-La rubia alzo la voz haciendo que el fuego que rodeaba el lago creciera- Tendrás que pasar varios laberintos y elegir la opción correcta, se te enseñará tu pasado, presente y futuro y depende de t...-Tras Helena apareció un hombre de pelo negro largo vestido con un traje de chaqueta y una camisa roja sangre, ella miro de reojo – Estoy ocupada – Cuando iba a volver ha hablar, el hombre la corto de nuevo .

Hay una brecha en el infierno, ha salido-Desaparece-

Mierda-Murmura y vuelve su mirada a Wendy de nuevo- Como decía antes tus decisiones decidirán si te quedas aquí o te vuelves a casa.

¿Que te ha pasado? -La morena intento coger su mano pero una mujer afroamericana cogió su brazo y la alejo de Helena sacándola del lago- Helena ayúdame..

-La rubia suspiro- No me ha pasado nada soy así- Salio del lago entrado en una gran sala con cerca de 20 sillones de diferentes colores, todos llenos menos el mas alto, anduvo hacía el y se sentó esperando a que el consejo del infierno hablará. Helena oía todos las voces a la vez, todos hablaban sin parar, sin a portar ideas. Solo querían ganar puestos. Ella se levanto haciendo que el sillón chirriará en el suelo de mármol-

Habláis demasiado, todos sabemos que hay que hacer, es hora de una reunión con mi querida familia- El querida lo dijo de una manera tan fría y borde que varios consejeros tragaron fuerte- Mary será la que mande en mi ausencia- Miró a Mary Sibley, no habían pasado por ella los años, su actitud seria y su mirada oscura y penetrante hacían saber a la rubia que nadie se opondría a las ordenes que diera. Antes de que alguno pudiese protestar empezó a andar hacía la puerta y los miembros empezaron a desaparecer volviendo cada uno a sus labores, Mary se levantó y se unió a su paseo. No pretendo prohibirte subir -De su capa saco un cuerno nórdico de color marrón con símbolos muy antiguos –pero necesitarás esto y allí arriba todo pasa mas rápido Helena ni siquiera miro el cuerno, ahora no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en el hecho de que se tenía que ayudar a su familia. La familia que la había abandonado para que se las arreglara sola, pero ahora necesitaban y les haría pagar todo el daño causado. Las dos mujeres se perdieron entre los lamentos y las llamas.

* * *

Joanna estaba sentada inmóvil mirando el cadáver de su hermana y su hijo, en algún momento del día había perdido a dos de las personas que mas necesitaban, ambas habían acabado en el infierno probablemente, y ahora solo esperaba que volvieran pero algo en su interior les decía que no volverían, eso fue lo que la llevo ha hacer en ambos cuerpos un hechizo de conservación y ocultarlos en la buhardilla. Tras ella oía en llanto de Freya y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Ingrid. Hacía menos de hora que su hermana había dado su última vida al hombre que amaba que aún seguía allí junto a Wendy esperando para que abriera sus preciosos ojos y dijera alguna idiotez , pero todo era mas difícil. Un cuarto de hora después de encontrar a Wendy y llorar en los brazos de Tommy sin poder soltar a su hermana, recordaba haber oído la voz de Ingrid diciendo algo y luego silencio al ver la escena, la vio de rodillas llorando y luego vino sin ninguna duda la peor noticia posible, Freya encontró a su gemelo y el mensaje en el suelo no ayudaba...Todo se había vuelto demasiado oscuro. Aunque al menos habían matado al rey, o eso era lo que se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordaba aquel hechizo, se necesitaba a la recolectora, suspiro, si el rey estaba vivo eso significa mas problemas aún. Joanna sintió un escalofrío y pensó en Víctor, volvió tras su muerte donde su cuerpo quedo hecho cenizas y conjuro a aquellas cenizas para que fuera al Valhalla como guerrero que era no al infierno, cierto que Odín era una bestia pero mejor que en el infierno a manos de una hermana a la cual había negado su existencia ponía en peligro a su marido. Se froto los ojos levemente bastante cansada pensando en todo y en nada. Su mirada se perdía sobre los dos cuerpos inertes frente a ella con los ojos secos de tanto llorar, ya no le quedaba nada poco a poco todos caerían hasta al final dejarla sola como siempre estuvo..

* * *

La definición de Asgard era que se caía. El gran castillo blanco que brillaba cada vez que amanecía había sucumbido al gris, el sol había abandonado dicho reino para dejar paso a las tinieblas, todo lo que se veía era malvado y sombrío. El reino fue destruyéndose poco a poco desde dentro primero la supuesta desaparición de la reina la cual el rey afirmo que la reina le abandono a él y a sus hijas para irse con su amante, luego la desaparición de la princesa Helena, la aparición de la serpiente y por último el baile. Los años habían destruido aquel bello reino, había estatuas por todo el lugar, una vez fueron brujos, pero el hechizo lo destruyo todo. El hombre viejo abrió los ojos saliendo del trance, ni siquiera había bajado al infierno, no lo necesitaba, no había muerto. Sus hijas sus nietas sin la fuerza de Helena solo le hacían abandonar el cuerpo en el que se encontraba. Se llevo la mano hacía el brazo donde la serpiente estuvo una vez, apretó los dientes allí no había nada, ni brazo, ni serpiente. La maldita Wendy se lo había cortado, ahora pagaría por lo que le hizo. Suspiró y alzo la vista desde su trono al oír un ruido, allí frente a él apareció su fiel servidor, sangrando, recordaba que había ido al pasado y había fallado. Mi señor..-Habló Tarkoff costándole respirar, el rey alzo la mano estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared, con un movimiento de dedos abrió su camisa relevando su torso, apretó los dientes y empezó a recitar el conjuro para hacerse con su cuerpo, poco a poco el símbolo del rey apareció en su pecho, cuando Tarkoff daba las últimas bocanadas de aire lo dejo caer al suelo y el volvió a acomodarse en el sillón recitando su propio conjuro expulsando su espíritu de su cuerpo y dejando que este entrará en el cuerpo muerto de Tarkoff. Diez minutos después el rey en el cuerpo de Tarkoff se levanto y hizo cambio su forma de Tarkoff a él.

Es la hora -Se ajusto el traje y desapareció-

* * *

Freya había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba abraza a su madre al igual que Ingrid. Tommy no había movido ni un musculo seguía agarrando la mano de Wendy y Dash en el interior de Killian percibió algo, el pequeño libro negro que perteneció a su abuelo bajo el armario del cuarto, armario en el que hace unas horas Ingrid había estado apoyada. Joanna seguía mirando al vació abrazando a sus hijas aunque con frio. Necesitaba que Wendy volviera, necesitaba oír su voz y su positivismo. Y Freddie, su pequeño niño tenía que volver, cerro un segundo los ojos y los abrió con pánico al notar la presencia nueva en la sala. Alguien habló desde la puerta.

Tu hermana no les dejará salir así como así – El rey habló secamente-

Joanna se levanto y echo a sus hijas hacía atrás alejándolas los máximo de él- Deberías estar muerto..

Sabes mi querida Joanna, que eso es imposible y mucho menos sin la ayuda de Helena- Sonrío de lado miro a ambas cadáveres- Una pena lo de Frederick, el chico servía

De la nada apareció la daga en la mano de Joanna, para ese momento Dash se había mudado tras Joanna también. Ingrid y Freya hicieron una cúpula para proteger a su tía, a Freddie, Tommy y ellos mismo. El rey dio un paso hacía Joanna murmurando hechizo en nórdico haciendo que Joanna sintiera un dolor atroz por todo su cuerpo.

Vaya, vaya, pero si hay reunión familiar...-Joanna abrió totalmente los ojos sorprendida y el rey se volvió encontrándose con aquellos ojos fríos que ahora le recordaban tanto a los de él- Supongo que se os olvido mandarme la invitación

Helena..-Tanto Joanna como el rey dijeron mirando fijamente a la rubia sorprendidos.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en el estado de Montana mientras un hombre rellenaba todo el papeleo que tenía para volver a Nueva York, un libro cayó de su estantería, el libro dio un golpe que hizo que levantará la mirada y frente a él encontró el libro que hace tanto robo de la biblioteca del reino y en el cual hizo una promesa avisaba de que su dueña estaba viva. Se levanto y lo cogió.

Helena..-Murmuro-

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! Siento estar tan desaparecida. A lo largo de esta semana prometo actualizar El beso del Escorpión (Y revisarlo), La gata blanca y La sal de la vida. Además tengo varios fic empezados en mi ordenador entre ellos de X-men, Avengers, Anatomía de Grey y muchos mas :) Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Helena, y la rubia pasaba la mirada entre su hermana y su padre. Ingrid evito su mirada, se sentía cohibida cuando mas le mantenía a su tía la mirada, Dash y Tommy estaban mirando fijamente a los tres adultos que parecían que iban a sacarse los ojos. Y Freya por último miraba a su tía como recomendarla de algún momento de su vida pero sin saber exactamente de donde.

Joanna dejo caer la daga al suelo, junto a las respiraciones fue el único ruido que se escucho. La morena no sabía en quien confiar, sabía muy bien que su padre era despreciable, una rata. Pero la mirada de su hermana, de su pequeña hermana ya no era como la que recordaba, había algo allí que le recordaba a la muerte y desesperación que sentía cuando se acercaba el momento de que Freya y Ingrid se encontrarán cerca de la muerte. Recordaba que cuando era mas joven la busco e intento la manera de sacarla de allí, recordó a su padre mofándose de que la había condenado al infierno por sus pecados, el rey se volvió loco y condeno a una de sus hijas a un mundo donde debía haber muerto, ella siempre supuso que en realidad hizo un trato con el diablo entregándole a una de sus hijas para que el infierno apoyara a Asgard en los tiempos de guerra, y por último recordó cuando escaparon a la tierra y como Wendy cerró el portal..Entonces ella eligió, eligió a los vivos, porque Helena debería estar muerta, pero allí estaba mirándoles y esperando pacientemente.

Joanna trago notando su garganta seca y se centro solo en su hermana- ¿Que haces aquí?-

Helena rompió la mirada que mantenía con su padre y paso su atención hacía su hermana, entrecerró los ojos ante su tema- Oh perdón, molesto -Antes de que Joanna pudiese hablar de nuevo- Solo estoy aquí porque alguien de esta sala a invocado a un espíritu del infierno.

Nadie a invocado a nadie- La morena miro a la rubia con cierta superioridad- ¿Cuándo volverán?-Dijo mientras miraba de reojo al cadáver de Frederick y Wendy-

Dudo que puedas afirma eso, hermanita -Lo último lo dijo con rencor y la miro fijamente, antes no eran así, jamás se hubiesen tratado como enemigas, pero ahora sentían que lo eran. Una se sentía abandonada, la otra había perdido demasiado.- Cuando el infierno y ellos tomen decisiones adecuadas.

Tommy miro con odio a la rubia- Deberías ayudar y no complicarlo todo aún mas -Apretó los puños intentado calmarse.

La rubia dejo escapar una carcajada jocosa mirando mas allá de Joanna, eso hizo que el hombre moreno se tensará- Déjame pensar lo que me pides. Hablas del hecho de ayudar a mi familia, en concreto a mis hermanas, las cuales me dejaron condenada al infierno porque el gusano de su padre pensó que allí moriría. Les ha ido bastante bien si mi- En parte Helena no mentía cierto que Wendy estaba pagando pero era precio mínimo al que hace ya años había decidido su padre para ella, ella rompió el trato e hizo un nuevo con el consejo, llego al trato que Wendy sería tratada como una princesa no como una traidora, así que el laberinto que estaba pasando Wendy era un juego de niños, solo tenía que llegar a una conclusión a la cual en parte había llegado antes de morir por ultima vez, para su parecer.

Y luego estaba Frederick, sobre él todo lo que decía eran mentiras. Jamás pensó castigar a Fred, era su sobrino, probablemente su sobrino favorito, ambos se parecían demasiado. En este juego habían sido simples peones que se dejaban guiar por la mano del rey. Recordaba que en ningún momento le dejo solo cuando estaba solo junto al rey. Le recordaba a ella, que cuando su padre descubrió que seguía viva, este intento volver a manipularla y ella le prohibió la entrada al infierno. Pero al igual que ella Fredd se opuso a las ordenes de su abuelo, era demasiado joven para morir y mucho menos para morir a manos de aquella zorra sedienta de sangre. En cuanto vio su alma en el infierno, lucho para que Freddie estuviera protegido y lo llevo junto a otra persona. Por lo tanto, su sobrino no sufriría daño alguno mientras ella fuese la reina.

Veo que vuestro vocabulario a decaído con los años- Hablo el rey que había optado por sentarse en un sillón y miraba la charla entre sus hijas- Que fue de mis pequeñas niñas

Cállate- Tanto como Joanna como Helena le dirigieron la peor mirada a su padre. Probablemente lo único en los que ambas estarían siempre de acuerdo era el odio hacía él.

El rey no puedo mas que sonreír, para su desgracia o su suerte allí bajo todas las capas de odio y rencor estaban sus tres hijas, dos en este momento. Hubo un tiempo antes tras la desaparición de Nora, su mujer, que se comporto como un padre, estaba con ellas,las cuidaba y hasta las quería. Nikolaus fue un hombre bueno, pero demasiado avaricioso, destruyo, manipulo y mato hasta convertirse en el rey corrupto. En el hombre que condeno a su pequeña Helena al infierno, hizo que Joanna sintiera que las desventajas de la inmortalidad y que Wendy muriera sin encontrar a su alma gemela. Bajo la mirada y negó. Probablemente podrían ser peores.

La rubia estaba harta de que solo se miraran y de las palabras de su padre. Como si fuera lo mas lógico recito un hechizo de localización, haciendo que el libro de Archibald volará hasta su mano, para ese momento Joanna volvía a tener la daga en su mano y se preparaba para atacar si era necesario- ¿Vas ha matarme, Joanna? -Ladeo la cabeza y tiro el libro en el regazo de su padre- Puedes explicarle a la sabelotodo de tu hijita que significa ese conjuro y porque estoy aquí

El rey lo leyó por encima, por tal de no discutir con ambas. Joanna se fijaba en la cara de su padre intentado descifrar que hacia ese libro en su casa y que era ese conjuro tan fuerte que había abierto el infierno. Tras ellos Freya había terminado por esconderse entre los brazos de Dash, Tommy acariciaba el pelo de Wendy rezando a un dios en el cual no creía para que volviera sana y salva. Por último solo dos personas se dieron cuenta de la mueca que hizo Ingrid cuando su abuelo empezó a leer el hechizo. Dash estaba ansioso, una parte de él necesitaba apartar a Freya y atraer hacía el a Ingrid, pero el siempre había amado a Freya. Y luego estaba Helena, su sonrisa se volvió mas grande si cabe cuando vio que era Ingrid, probablemente porque le tenía la misma manía a Joanna que a Ingrid, su padre había puesto toda la confianza en ellas dejando a los demás Beauchamp como simples brujos, pero ni Joanna ni Ingrid eran las mas fuertes, ni los demás eran mas débiles.

El rey levanto la mirada buscando la de Helena – Esto no puede ser- La miro desafiante- Nadie sería tan idiota de hacer este hechizo, aquí y ahora – Gruño frustrado y paso la mirada por toda la sala hasta mirar a Joanna. Cuando el rey iba a empezar ha hablar, el timbre resonó en la silenciosa casa. La morena se tenso, no esperaba a nadie. Todos lo que conocían y/o sabían la desgracia que había ocurrido estaban en esta sala. Eso dejaba a Joanna con una opción que aterraba. Cazadores de brujas. Sintió un escalofrío recordando Salem. Antes de que su padre continuará hablando salio por la puerta clavando la daga en la madera blanca de la puerta cerca de su hermana, una advertencia innecesaria pero necesaria.

De camino hacía la puerta Joanna volvió a frotarse los ojos, no recordaba cual era la ultima vez que había dormido. Demasiadas emociones y pesadillas para atreverse a cerrar los ojos. El timbre volvió ha soñar cuando estaba llegando, miro por la cristalera y suspiro con alivio, tras la puerta estaba Harrison Wells con pinta poco arreglada y con ojeras bajo los ojos. Abrió.

Harrison -Sonrío leve a su viejo amigo y le dejo pasar- ¿Que te trae por East End?

Entro sin ni siquiera estudiar su cara de agotamiento y soltó el maletín y tiro su chaqueta hacía el sofá- No vas ha creerte lo que he nota...-Se volvió mirándola y paro en seco sus palabras- ¿Que ha pasado? -Se acerco a ella y dejo la mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola con los dedos- ¿Esta todo bien?

Joanna negó levemente y murmuro- Wendy ha muerto..

¿Que? ¿Cuando?- La miro alarmado y la atrajo en su abrazo hacía su cuerpo-

Joanna se escondió en su pecho respirando su olor, y sin despegarse de él le hizo un breve resumen del ultimo año, le contó sobre la muerte de Víctor, la vuelta del rey y la caída de Wendy y Frederick. Harrison en ningún momento la soltó, posiblemente la abrazo aún mas fuerte.

¿Para que has venido?- Pregunto la morena sin ningún pensamiento de separarse de él.

No es nada importante...-Suspiro y beso su pelo- Ahora mismo tu eres lo mas importante.

Se quedaron abrazados en la puerta, compartiendo un momento de confort, necesitando el calor el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos notó a la persona que apareció en las escaleras, ni como sus ojos azules se oscurecieron cuando los vio juntos. La rubia bajo tan suavemente como pudo la escalera y se quedo a tres escalones de ellos, observando ese abrazo, quizás después de todo su odio hacía Joanna no solo era por culpa de su padre.

La rubia tosió un poco haciendo que ambos se separaran y la miraran- Espero no interrumpir ningún momento intimo- La frase salio con tanto veneno que si en ese momento se hubiese mordido probablemente se hubiese envenenado a si misma.

Joanna aparto la mirada de Helena y salió del abrazo levemente sonrojada- No digas idioteces, Helena.-Miro a Harrison que parecía sorprendido sin apartar la mirada de Helena, lo cual en parte molesto a Joanna.- Harri no se si te acordarás de...-Antes seguir hablando noto como Harrison se apartaba de ella y se acercaba a su hermana.

Helena...-Fue un murmullo por parte del abogado, quedando a unos centímetros de ella cogió su mano y sonrío al notar que estaba viva, sin previo aviso la abrazo protectora-mente- Sabía que estabas viva.

Joanna tosió intentado que se separaran pero al no conseguirlo, se cruzo de brazos- El rey nos estaba esperando, ¿no?

Helena rodó los ojos y suspiro cuando noto como Harrison la soltaba y la miro sería- Vine a buscarte, aunque supongo que te lo estabas pasando mejor aquí abajo.

Joanna paso entre Helena y Harrison separandolos totalmente y dándole un leve golpe a Helena, la rubia entrecerró los ojos y la siguió de mala gana.

Harrison se quedo allí mirando como las dos mujeres subían la escaleras. Empezó a subir lentamente con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y entre todas ellas el hecho de que siempre había amado a Joanna pero en el fondo de su alma siempre sintió que Helena seria el amor de su vida, de ahí que nunca parará de buscarla y guardara el libro del maletín como su mayor tesoro. Recordaba a una niña sonriente sacándolo del castillo y dándoselo a él para que algún día fuera tan fuerte como los héroes de aquel pequeño libro de mitología. Suspiro entrando en el cuarto donde todas las miradas se centraron en el. El rey al verlo entrar se levanto intentado intimidarle, antes de que diera el primer paso hacía él, el rey miro a Helena y se tenso volviendo la vista al libro. Joanna suspiro de manera agustiosa y antes de que nadie la mirará, Harrison corrió a su encuentro abrazándola por detrás. El rey levanto la mirada del libro y sonrío ampliamente ante aquello hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, la cual no estaba contenta por el abrazo y mucho menos por el hecho de que su padre controlara tras tantos años a Harrison.

Freya cansada de todo el drama, hablo decidida- ¿Vas a decirnos que pasa o no? -Miro a su abuelo con cara de pocos amigos. Y sin darse cuenta la sonrisa de la rubia volvió ha aparecer en su cara, quizás Freddie tendría que compartir el puesto de sobrino favorito con su gemela..

Continuará..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Queen of Hell

En el ambiente tenso, el rey centro su mirada en Freya. Bajo su mirada y volvió a leer detenidamente aquel hechizo. Era imposible. Ahora todos los reinos vecinos a Asgard y su propio reino estaba en peligro. Alzo la mirada mucho mas serio a casa segundo que pasaba, estudio cada uno de los rostros que le miraban esperando respuestas y paro un momento en Helena que se miraba las uñas negras perezosamente. Tras un rato mas de silencio lo rompió, primero tosió aclarándose la garganta y comenzó ha hablar.

La gente dice muchas cosas sobre el infierno, dicen que si entras mueres, dicen que si sobrevives te coronan rey -Helena ni siquiera se inmuto- Se hablan de decisiones de corazón, que al amor verdadero se le da otra oportunidad. -Suspiro- Pero este conjuro invoca a un espíritu, el problema al que esto nos lleva es que-Hizo una pausa y miro a Joanna- Has matado demasiada gente

Yo no he matado...-Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harrison sin apartarse de él- solo tuve que defenderme

Joanna..-El rey comenzó-

¿Defenderte? -Helena habló ahora mirando fijamente a su hermana- Ya no eras reina Joanna, eras una simple bruja en un mundo mortal, ya no dabas ordenes, nadie tenía porque seguirte. En mi propio consejo hay gente que te odia y que te quieren verte muerta. Solo eres...-El rey habló antes de que siguiera-

¡Helena!- La voz del rey salio tan grabe y fuerte que cualquier persona hubiese agachado la cabeza y no hubiese vuelvo a hablar, pero la rubia sonrío y le miro con ira pero antes volvió a mirar a Joanna-

Solo eres una prepotente y malcriada. Nunca tuviste que luchar y cuando te toco hacerlo estuviste sola que era como merecías estar – Luego la rubia miro a su padre- Y es Alteza.

Ingrid y Freya se sorprendieron por las palabras de su tía. Nikolaus vio una vez mas la equivocación, Helena no era como Nora, quizás un tiempo atrás si lo fue pero ahora era peor que él, era la reina del infierno y si bien se sabe para llegar tan alto en el infierno se pagan precios, pero su hija no parecía haber pagado ninguno. Helena había sido la mas ingenua y buena de sus hijas una vez..Antes de que el rey pudiese decir nada, Joanna salio de los brazos de Harrison, se adelanto hacía Helena y le cruzo la cara.

El golpe llevo a que cada persona de la sala ampliara los ojos y sintiera pavor de el próximo movimiento de la rubia. Helena no levanto la mirada ni se aparto el pelo, solo empezó a reírse suavemente. Joanna intento darle otro golpe, debido a la risa. Nikolaus agarró la mano de Joanna con fuerza y la alejo un poco de Helena.

Suéltame -Joanna exigió mirando hacía su padre. El rey se quedo inmóvil, solo sentía un frío que congelaba sus venas, de repente una fuerza exterior hizo que atravesara la sala quedando contra la pared.

De la nada apareció la morena que hacía unas horas había hablado con Helena en el infierno, agarro a Joanna del cuello y con su fuerza la levanto del suelo ahogándola lentamente. Antes de que ninguno en la sala pudiese hacer nada, alrededor de ambas apareció un circulo de fuego creado por Mary.- Tan solo asiente y la mato-

La voz de la morena hacía que la sangre se congelará, ni siquiera miro a Helena mientras hablaba. La rubia levanto la mirada y cuando miro a Mary y dio un paso al frente atravesando el fuego sin daño alguno, al fin y al cabo era su elemento. Habló.- Realmente tentador, abajo han muerto por menos- Dejo su mano sobre el hombro de Mary reconfortante-mente- Pero la necesitamos para mandar abajo lo que su querida Ingrid ha invocado, porque no queremos otro baño de sangre como en Salem.

Mary suspiro ante sus palabras sin aflojar su agarre en el cuello.- Tanta sangre no, pero alguna debería caer para limpiar nuestro buen nombre- El fuego desapareció y justamente la dejo caer al suelo- Pero tu tienes la ultima palabra- La morena entrecerró los ojos hacía Joanna que aun buscaba el aliento que le faltaba y se volvió con gracia hacía la rubia y acaricio con sus dedos fríos la marca que ahora había en su cara por culpa de Joanna- Tengo que curarte eso.

La morena salió sin ni siquiera mirar el lio que había dejado atrás, cuando la rubia dejo de oír los tacones de la morena, miro detenidamente a Joanna- La próxima vez no estaré aquí para salvarte el culo- Empezó a andar hacía la puerta perezosamente y antes de salir se volvió y hablo- Bueno realmente te lo volveré a salvar antes de que esto acabe, pero después el consejo se encarga.-Cuando la rubia salio de la habitación, Ingrid corrió hacía su madre y la abrazo.

Harrison ayudo a Joanna a levantarse y abrazo tanto a Ingrid como a Joanna. Dash, aun con la apariencia de Killian se acerco al rey ofreciendo ayuda, el rey aunque contrario a esto la acepto.

Tommy murmuraba algo al cadáver cada vez mas frío de Wendy. Freya se quedo donde estaba mirando la puerta por donde habían salido su tía y la otra mujer- ¿Quien era esa mujer?

Mary Sibley- Murmuro Ingrid en el cuello de su madre.

La zorrita del diablo- Murmuro Joanna ronca-

El rey negó- Hay necesidad de ese lenguaje Joanna.

Es la verdad...Ni siquiera es realmente una bruja, es algo creado. Debió morir antes- El rey levanto la mano haciendo que se callase-

-Joanna, esa mujer demostro ser mas fuerte que muchas brujas de dinastías antiguas.

Joanna rodó los ojos- Lo que tu digas, pero no tengo ningún poder que envidiarle a esa- Entrecerró los ojos- Yo también controlo el fuego..-El rey hizo una mueca, la cual solo vio Harrison, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Joanna continuo- Ahora explícanos que supuestamente a invocado mi hija -Acaricio el pelo de Ingrid sin alejarse de Harrison, ni de Ingrid.

Como ha dicho Helena- El rey suspiro- Ingrid saco algo del infierno, ese algo solo lo podía invocar ella ya que una de sus antiguas vidas creo ese hechizo para traerlo del infierno. La Ingrid de ahora, sin maldad alguna, ha usado ese hechizo para traer a Wendy y Fredderick de vuelta. Y con ello a cabreado a tu hermana.

Me da igual que este cabreada- Cerro las manos dejando sus nudillos casi blancos-¿A quien protegía el hechizo?

A Alchirbald – El silencio se hizo. Ingrid cerró los ojos y se escondió mas en los brazos de su madre, negando y murmurando "Lo siento".

Joanna acaricio su pelo- Shh pequeña no pasará nada- Miro a cada persona de la sala mientras hablaba- No quiero que nadie, y escuchad bien, nadie se acerque ni Helena ni a su maldita invitada- Se mordió el labio- Son peligrosas

Nadie se dio cuenta que Freya seguía mirando hacía la puerta y apenas había oído ninguna de las cosas que su madre y su abuelo habían dicho. Solo quería saber mas sobre el infierno.

Yo...yo tengo que ir a por mi móvil- Mintió saliendo de la habitación en busca de las dos mujeres.

Mary Sibley vertía el contenido del cuerco en un pequeño cuenco, mientras Helena se quedo apoyada mirándola- Lo tenía todo bajo control- Paso la mano por su cara, la marca de los dedos había desaparecido pero ahora había pequeñas agrietaciones allí. La morena no hablo, hundió los dedos en el cuenco, llenadoslo de sangre y pasándolos por la cara de la rubia, la agrietaciones al instante desaparecieron al igual que la sangre.

Se alejo aun en silencio y echo lo que sobraba en el cuerno- Pensé que si matabas a tu hermana y no aprovechabas su sangre, sería un desperdicio- Le dio una media sonrisa fría-

-Nego con la cabeza- No iba a matarla -La miro y entonces la morena hablo- Yo si

Helena ladeo la cabeza y sonrió- Por cosas como estas me elegiste reina,eso o creias que tenía don de gente-Alzo las cejas dvertida- Cosa que dudo, porque yo soy de quemar y luego preguntar.

La morena le sonrio y acaricio su mano-Ten cuidado, quieres. Según tu hermanita somos peligrosas.

-Dudabas que lo fuesemos- Medio bromea la rubia mientras hace que el cuerno aparezca en su mano y recita un hechizo ocultandolo-

Mary rodo los ojos- ¿En serio? Vas a ocultar tu medio de supervivencia en este mundo en la boca del lobo.

La rubia oyo los pasos de Freya y al poco apareció en la cocina. Antes de que entrara su sobrina, empezo, hablo- Nadie mirará allí y si lo hacen traicionan al infierno y el consejo vendrá-Sonrío cuando vio a Freya- Freya, cariño, creo que tu madre te ha prohibido acercarte a mi.

La joven morena miro a su tía y se encogio de hombros- Si nos has visto durante toda tu vida desde el infierno sabrás bien que no suelo hacerle mucho caso a mi madre- Tras mirar a su tía, poso sus ojos en Mary y luego de nuevo en su tía con curiosidad- No es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad?

Mary alzo una ceja y Helena sonrio con adoración- Te dije que era mas lista de lo que mi padre decia, Mary. -Miro a Freya- Cada vez que morías, te esperaba a las puerta del infierno. Juraría que siempre cogías mi mano, antes de que tu abuelo te reclamara y volviese a vivir- Acaricio su pelo dulcemente-

¿Por qué odías a mamá?- Miro a su tía con tal intesidad que era imposible para la rubia mentir-

Freya, es demasiado complicado y mucho mas sin que tengas tus recuerdos para saber si miento o no- La rubia ladeo la cabeza y le hizo una señal a Mary para que vigilase la puerta, al fin y al cabo no quería que Freya se metiese en lios.

-La joven replico- Pero...quieres protegernos en el infierno entonces, ¿Por qué nos odias aquí? No necesito mis recuerdos para entender eso, ¿no?

No le deseo el infierno a nadie, Freya. Y tu eres mi sobrina, no dejaría que nadie de ahí abajo te hiciese daño, pero tu madre no se merece mi ayuda y de tu abuelo ni hablemos..-Hizo una mueca-

Entiendo lo del abuelo-La mira- Puede que lo de mamá no, pero supongo que la tía Wendy se merece lo mismo que mamá según tú -Bajo la mirada con pesar y murmuro- pero..¿Que hizo Freddie? ¿Se merecia el infierno?

-Helena suspiro, si le mentía a Freya la perdería. Era la reina ella decidia- Freya en Asgard las cosas son diferentes. Los gemelos tienen una conexión especial, tan especial que si uno de ellos muere su otra parte siente un dolor aguado en el alma como si el mismo muriese. ¿Lo sentiste Freya?

-Freya alzo la mirada- ¿Dolor aguado? N-no lo se. Yo sentí tristeza, ganas de llorar, el corazón me dolía, pero ¿el alma? -La mira sin entender lo que quería decir su tía-

-Mary miro hacía atras y sabía bien quien mejor había notado ese dolor era Helena. Volvio su mirada hacía las escaleras y espero oír a Helena. La rubia empezo a hablar- Tu abuelo me hizó sentirlo nueve veces Freya, se cuando Wendy muere porque casi muero cuando ella lo hace, es como si me quemasen desde dentro hacía fuera, es como si todas las torturas del mundo se aplicasen a la vez-Miro a su sobrina- Sientes que toda la maldad del mundo te atreviesa Freya.

-Freya trago lentamente con fuerza- Yo..no he sentido eso. ¿Me hace eso ser mala hermana? -La rubia la miro con ternura y negó- ¿Entonces?

Entonces no...-Antes de que la rubia pudiese terminar la frase la cara de Freya se ilumino y hablo-

¡NO ESTA MUERTO!- Freya miro a su tía- ¿Como es eso? ¿Pense que en el infierno morías?

Y lo haces- Murmuro la morena desde la puerta-

No seas Charlotte, Mary- La morena entrecerro los ojos hacía la rubia y murmuro algo en asgardiano antiguo bastante ofendida. La rubia rodo los ojos y volvio a su sobrina que la miraba a ambas esperando aun respuestas- Freddie es mi familia Frey, se lo que paso en Asgard, lo que le hizo hacer el rey y miles de cosas mas que se le culpa. Pensé que cuando llegara a este mundo, su familia le acogería pero me equivoque, quizás quitandoos a ti y Ingrid, pero en cierto modo Wendy y Joanna no confianba en él. Por lo tanto, cuando murío decidi saltarme las reglas, siendo la reina no es difícil, por lo tanto esta vivo, eso es cierto. Pero aun no esta preparado para volver, cariño.

No se lo vas ha decir a mamá. ¿verdad?- La rubia sonrio ante la pregunta y negó-

Pero espero que me guardes el secreto-La miro- Obviamente en cuanto vuelva serás la primera en saberlo.

-La joven morena suspiro y asintio- Supongo que por una vez no sere la última en enterarme.

-Antes de que la conversación pudiese seguir la morena miro a Helena y Freya- Tu madre viene Freya, creo que deberías de irte antes de que piense que te estamos torturando.

-Antes de chasquea los dedos la rubia hablo- Seguiremos hablando mas tarde, Frey -Cuando los chasqueo hizo que Freya desapareciera y apareciera en su cuarto. A la vez Mary aparecio al lado de Helena-

-Joanna entro en la cocina desafiante-

-Helena lenvanto la barbilla y la miro igual- ¿Busca algo Joanna?

Espero que no te hayas acercado a mi hija o si no...-Antes de que siguiera hablando Mary se puso delante de Helana y en sus ojos aparecieron llamas de fuego reflejadas-

¡Mary!- Exclamo la rubia, la morena respiro hondo y dio un paso atrás- ¿Vas ha seguir amenazandome bruja? -Las palabras de la rubia salieron casi con asco- Piensalo antes porque puedo quemarte y destruirte como el insecto que eres cada día de tu vida inmortal y ni tu padre conseguirá salvarte.

¿Quien te crees que eres ? -Joanna le grito e intento darle otra bofetada pero esta vez Helena cogio su mano y clavo sus uñas en ella-

Soy una reina, y he cortado manos por la simpleza de levantarmela. Tu has intentado darme una segunda bofetada en menos de una hora. Y aun sigues viva, sientete con suerte, querida. -La rubia solto la mano de Joanna- Y tu hija no ha estado aquí, ya has dejado claro que soy el diablo encarnado, así que dudo mucho que se acerque.

Joanna se volvio y salio enfadada de la cocina. Mary hablo- Volvamos al tema importante, ¿Como devolvemos a Achirbal al infierno?

-Necesito que mantegas al consejo unido Mary, creo que hay un topo y ahora mismo puedo confiar en muy poca gente. Tu sigues a cargo del infierno mientras yo este aquí. Me las arreglare y si no puedo con algo daré una señal para de socorro.- La rubia la miro-

-La morena asintio- No me gusta dejarte aquí sola, pero confio en que puedes con ellos.

La morena desaparecio dejando a Helena sola en la cocina mirando el sol que entraba por la ventana y le daba en la piel. Cerro los ojos, minutos despúes oye pasos que se acercaban a la cocina y se paraban en la puerta. La rubia suspiro y habló sin abrir los ojos- ¿Que se te ofrece padre?

-El rey esperaba que le reconociese pero aun así se sorprendio.- Tu hermana parecia bastante enfadada..

¿Crees que me importa Joanna y sus enfados de niña de papá ?- La rubia le contesto-

Creo que dices menos de los que sabes- Dijo el rey, la rubia sonrio y se volvio hacía su padre-

Sabes lo que yo creo, papá. Creo que te sorprende que no te matarán. Creo que te sorprende que sigas vivo. Creo que te sorprende que yo, siendo la recolectora no haya traido a Wendy de vuelta simplemente para matarte y haciendo que no pudieses volver. Creo que sabes que ahora mismo esta situación esta bajo mi control y te da mucho mas miedo de quien soy ahora que lo que fui una vez- La rubia sonrio de manera cinica- Creo que siempre quisiste que Joanna se pareciese a ti, pero ahora temes que yo sea como tu, que solo me preocupe por mi y mis intereses como hiciste tu una vez. -La rubia se lavanto y se puso frente a su padre- Pero lo que mas temes, padre, es el hecho de que no tengo nada que perder y tu si-La rubia salio de la cocina sin rumbo fijo dejando al rey confuso y sin saber como tomarse todo aquello que había dicho su hija.


End file.
